Stanley Holloway
Stanley Holloway was an English actor. Biography Born in London, England, Holloway made his stage debut in the 1910 variety show The White Coon Show and worked in a number of revues throughout his military service in World War I, before going on to work for BBC Radio. He became known for his comic monologues, as well as appearances in such films as Squibs and The Vicar of Bray. Holloway's career would be balanced between appearances on the stage and screen. On stage he played the First Gravedigger in Hamlet (as well as in the 1948 film adaptation) and Bottom in A Midsummer Night's Dream whilst he appeared in films including Nicholas Nickleby and the Ealing comedies The Titfield Thunderbolt and Passport to Pimlico. Holloway passed away in 1982. Singing A frequent performer on stage and screen, Holloway first sang as part of the revue The Co-Optimists. He later performed "Love, Wonderful Love" in Sing As We Go! and "Wait and See" in the film The Winslow Boy. Holloway also originated the role of Alfred P. Doolittle in My Fair Lady, where he sang such songs as "Get Me to the Church on Time" and played Bellomy in a television film version of The Fantasticks. He released several comic albums including '' 'Ere's 'Olloway'' and Cockney Pride, as well as Goobledegook Songs for children. Film Sing As We Go! (1934) *Love, Wonderful Love (contains solo lines) The Winslow Boy (1948) *Wait and See (solo) The Mikado (1960) *Young man, despair (contains solo lines) *And have I journey'd for a month (duet) *So please you, Sir, we much regret (contains solo lines) *I am so proud (contains solo lines) *Finale Act I *The criminal cried as he dropped him down (contains solo lines) *See how the Fates their gifts allot (contains solo lines) *The flowers that bloom in the spring (contains solo lines) *Finale Act II The Fantasticks (1964) *Never Say No (duet) *Happy Ending (contains solo lines) *Plant a Radish (duet) My Fair Lady (1964) *With a Little Bit of Luck (contains solo lines) *With a Little Bit of Luck (reprise)(solo) *Get Me to the Church on Time (contains solo lines) Mrs. Brown, You've Got a Lovely Daughter (1968) *Lemon and Lime (contains solo lines) *The World is For the Young (contains solo lines) Stage The Co-Optimists (1921) Hit the Deck (1927) *Harbour of My Heart (duet) *Sometimes I'm Happy (Sometimes I'm Blue)(duet) My Fair Lady (1956)(originated the role) *With a Little Bit of Luck (contains solo lines) *With a Little Bit of Luck (reprise)(solo) *Get Me to the Church on Time (contains solo lines) Cool Off (1964)(originated the role) *Take Care (solo) *At My Age (duet) *Where Do We Go From Here? (contains solo lines) *For the Life of Me (duet) *Plenty of Zip (solo) Albums Concert Party (1957) *Long Ago In Alcala (solo) *The Christening (solo) *On Strike (solo) *Captain Mac (solo) *The Floral Dance (solo) *Albert's Reunion (solo) *The Trumpeter (solo) *The King Who Wanted Jam For Tea (solo) *I Thought Mebbe I Would - an' I Did (solo) *The Street Watchman (solo) *The Green Eyed Dragon (solo) *Up From Somerset (solo) *Sam's Christmas Pudding (solo) *Four Jolly Sailormen (solo) Gobbledegook Songs (1957) *Bouncing Ball (solo) *The Gobbledegook (solo) *The Lion Tamer (solo) *Sven Svensen's Tree (solo) *The Frog, The Duck, The Fish (solo) *My New Wooden Shoes (solo) *Ump-Diddle-Diddle (solo) *The Elephant Alphabet (solo) *Pete Petersen's House (solo) *The Longest Train (solo) *Why The Giraffe Laughed (solo) *The Dancing Bear (solo) 'Ere's Holloway (1958) *Let's All Go To The Strand! (contains solo lines) *My Word! You Do Look Queer! *Hello! Hello! Who's Your Lady Friend? (solo) *The Little Shirt My Mother Made For Me (solo) *You Can Do A Lot Of Things At The Seaside (contains solo lines) *I Live In Trafalgar Square (solo) *And Yet I Don't Know! (solo) *I'm Shy, Mary Ellen, I'm Shy (solo) *Oh, I Must Go Home Tonight! (solo) *Sweeney Todd The Barber (solo) *Eving's Dorg 'Ospital (contains solo lines) *The Spaniard That Blighted My Life (solo) *My Old Dutch (solo) *Harry Champion Medley (solo) *It'll Be All The Same (solo) 'Ello Stanley (1965) *Hello, Dolly! (solo) *As Time Goes By (solo) *London Pride (solo) *I'm Old Fashioned (solo) *Fishing (solo) *That's Entertainment (solo) *Comedy Tonight (solo) *The King's New Clothes (solo) *Try To Remember (solo) *Burlington Bertie From Bow (solo) *Summer Green, Winter White (solo) *Hey, Look Me Over (solo) Cockney Pride (1967) *I've Got A Lovely Bunch Of Coconuts (solo) *Galway Bay (solo) *Honeysuckle And The Bee (solo) *Daisy Bell (A Bicycle Built For Two)(solo) *Annie Rooney (solo) *Love's Old Sweet Song (solo) *Down At The Old Bull And Bush (solo) *Has Anybody Seen Kelly? (solo) *Knees Up Mother Brown (solo) *Colonel Bogey (solo) *Oh, Oh Antonio (solo) *The Sidewalks Of New York (East Side, West Side)(solo) *When Irish Eyes Are Smiling (solo) *Blaze Away (solo) *Goodbye Dolly Grey (solo) *Let's All Go Down The Strand (solo) *Roamin' In The Gloamin' (solo) *Holy City (solo) *Lily Of Laguna (solo) *Roses Of Picardy (solo) *Funiculi Funicula (solo) Join in the Chorus - A Stanley Holloway Singalong (1970) *Join In The Chorus (solo) *Lily Of Laguna (solo) *Any Old Iron? (solo) *A Bachelor Gay (solo) *While Strolling In The Park (solo) *The Honeysuckle And The Bee (solo) *Wot Cher! (Knocked 'Em In The Old Kent Road)(solo) *Down At The Old Bull And Bush (solo) *If I Should Plant A Tiny Seed Of Love (solo) *Where Did You Get That Hat? (solo) *If You Were The Only Girl In The World (solo) *The Galloping Major (solo) *Two Lovely Black Eyes, And Join In The Chorus (solo) Life in the Old Dog Yet (1975) *My Word, You Do Look Queer (solo) *The Battle Of Hastings (solo) *Leanin' (solo) *St. George And The Dragon (solo) *Marksman Sam (solo) *The Parson Of Puddle (solo) *Gunner Joe (solo) *Hand In Hand (solo) *And Yet I Don't Know (solo) *Albert's Re-Union (solo) *Nature's Made A Big Mistake (solo) *The Magna Charter (solo) *Recumbent Posture (solo) *Life Is What You Make It (solo) Gallery hollowaycooptimists.jpg|The Co-Optimists. hollowaysmith.jpg|'Bill Smith' in Hit the Deck. hollowaycomedian.jpg|'Comedian' in The Winslow Boy. concertparty.jpg|'Concert Party.' gobbledegooksongs.jpg|'Goobledegook Songs.' eresolloway.jpg|''' 'Ere's Holloway.' hollowaybellomy.jpg|'Bellomy''' in The Fantasticks. hollowaydoolittle.jpg|'Alfred P. Doolittle' in My Fair Lady. ellostanley.jpg|''' 'Ello Stanley.' cockneypride.jpg|'Cockney Pride.' hollowaybrown.jpg|'G.G. Brown''' in Mrs. Brown, You've Got a Lovely Daughter. hollowaychorus.jpg|'Join in the Chorus - A Stanley Holloway Singalong.' Holloway, Stanley